Equipment
There are many types of equipment in Mini Warriors. As mentioned in Stars Strength, there are 5 rarities of equipment, defined by their number of stars and colour of its name. The equipment equipped on a hero is of much help to boosting the five aspects of the hero. There are 6 types of gear: Weapon, Helmet, Armour, Boots, Ring and Necklace. Many equipment can be obtained via stages, but there are some equipment that cannot be obtained, for example, Helmet and Armour of the Dragon. The equipment can only be obtained by opening chests and they have better stats than the equipment obtained from stages that are the same starred. Some can only be obtained from special events. 5-star equipment is only obtainable via special promotions when buying crystals, or by completing the in game quest by recruiting 4-star heroes. Weapon The easiest-to-get gear from stages. Can be split into swords, axes, bows and guns. Normally increases attack, luck and dodge, but sometimes 4-starred weapons give HP as well. Helmet Most types boost HP and defense with the exception of helmet of the Dragon which boosts dodge instead of HP. Armour Most armour only boosts defense, but rare armour like Armour of the Dragon can also boost HP and luck. Boots Mostly a defence and luck boost. Dragonscale boots will also increase Dodge. Ring Helps to boost attack, HP and sometime luck. Necklace The necklace is the most recently added item, added only on the 28 September 2014 update, although word of it has been around the forums for a long time. Everyday from the start of the update to 9/10/14, different necklace stages would open up each day in the form of stories. There would be 6 stages in 2 stories per day. the stages would uniformly give gold, with an alternating pattern: chest, necklace, chest, necklace, chest, necklace. Every stage has an opponent increasing by 20 levels-- 20, 40, 60, 80, 100, 120. They use up 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 and 60 energy respectively. It is the same for both stories, but one is about orcs invading the Matilda and the other about heroes. The orc stages are open until where you stopped the day before but they give the same necklaces that boost attack. The hero story reboots every day and there is a different type of necklace every day, and a different type of opponent ( archers, pikemen, infantry, etc.etc.) In addition, they give resouces needed to boost the size of the enemy hero type's squad. However, they can only be attacked once per day while the orc stages can be attacked 2 times per day. After 9/10/14, the hero stages would open at random days in the same format. ______________________________ The necklace is the most recently added item, added only on the 28 September 2014 update. Necklaces can be obtained in special “event stages” which can be found every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Necklaces are offered as a reward for completing the stages, and have random stats assigned to them. The event stages can be found on the far left side of the map. For more information regarding specific event stages see the Event Stages page. 5-star Equipment Pictures have depicted it as having abilities to boost all aspects of a hero. The information is above. Category:Items